Battlefield
by Sayuri Hikari
Summary: Akane leaves konoha after her father's murder. Now Akane Mi is back but not alone. There are a group of assassins out for her blood. Back to the one place she vowed she'd never return to. This is the most dangerous thing she has ever afed. KakashixOC
1. Preface

Battlefield

Disclaimer: do I own naruto. Hell no, I do own Akane, a few naruto volumes and a few episodes but other then the merchandise I don't nor will I ever own naruto

**Thoughts**

_**Dreams**_

_Flashbacks_

Preface

Wolf and Dog trudged back toward Konoha, both wounded and tired. "Geez Kakashi you need to be more careful" the girl said. "Akane you talk to much" he said with a grin. "Yeah yeah I know" she said smiling at her teammate. "We're almost there, I can see the gates" she urged as she shifted his weight on her tired legs. She stumbled slightly as they walked through the gates. "Whoa, don't fall" Kakashi said trying to shift his weight so she wouldn't end up on the ground. "I'm fine" she gasped quietly. **"the sleepless night are taking a toll on her" **Kakashi said worriedly. "Lets get you to the hospital, so they can look at your leg" Akane stated. "I'm fine, but we should get you there before you pass out" he countered. She rolled her eyes and lead him to the hospital.

…

Kakashi walked out of the exam room and found Akane fast asleep on a chair near the exam room door. He smiled as he walked over to her. "Huh? What's going' on" she said sleepily as Kakashi gently shook her awake. "Time to go" he said with his hidden smile, that made her heart race. She nodded and pushed herself out of the chair. They walked in silence down the road to her house. "You look like you could sleep for ages" he joked in an attempt the lighten the silence that engulfed them. "I just might do that" she said while shifting her ANBU mask under her arm. "hey Kakashi?" Akane asked suddenly. "Yeah?" he asked looking down at her. "Have you ever wanted to be something other then an ANBU?" she questioned. They both stopped walking. She looked up. Icy blue met black. They stood there for a while, Akane looking up and Kakashi and he never taking his eye away from hers. "Not really" he said finally breaking the spell around them. He absent mindedly moved a strand of hair from her face. She nodded absorbing this fact as she started walking. He followed quietly, watching the moonlight shining off her long white hair. "Hey Kakashi" she said again. "Yeah?" "Isn't your house the other way?" she asked looking back at him. "Yea but I wanted to walk you home" he said. She smiled. They walked in silence toward her house. When they reached her house they noticed that the door way hanging off the hinges. Both their bodies tensed.

She walked forward. "Wait" Kakashi Hissed. "What" she asked quickly, fear and worry seeping into her mind. "I'm coming with you" he said. He followed Akane into her house. The both checked the house and were now outside her parent's bed room. "I don't sense any chakra!" Akane exclaimed in worry and relief. Kakashi felt a sense of dread fill him as Akane pushed the door open. A strangled cry escaped Akane's lips from what she saw in front of her. Both her parents were lying on the floor dead. Kakashi's arms wrapped around her to prevent her from entering the room. "Damn Kakashi let me go!" she shrieked. "No, the killer might still be here!" he snapped. She tried to wiggle out of his arms. His grip tightened. She stopped squirming when she realized it was futile. Kakashi didn't let go, in fear of the fact that the killer might be around. He suddenly felt shaking. To his surprise the young ANBU had started to cry. When she had finally stopped crying she had fallen asleep. Kakashi laid her down on the couch. This would be the last time in many years that they would see each other.

Akane means brilliant red

Ok quick thing, Kakashi is about 18 in the preface.

Akane is 16, she has white hair and icy blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

Sorry I feel so horrible about not updating.

Akane is about 25 now

* * *

Chapter 1

"Mommy, where are we going?" asked a small black haired girl as she and Akane hurried through the forest surrounding Konoha.

"To a place I haven't been in years" The woman replied as she quickened her pace at the sight of the large entrance of Konoha. The woman landed at the gate and walked in, heading over to the guard station.

"Hi…I'm Akane Mi, I need to see the Hokage ASAP" the woman said. The guard raised his eyebrow.

"Akane Mi is it? I thought you were dead" the guard said.

"I need to see the hokage it's urgent!" Akane said her hand hitting the table.

"Go a head" he finally sighed.

"Thank you" she said, taking the small girl's hand as she walked to the hokage's office.

…

"Mommy? Who's the hoagie?" asked the small girl. Akane smiled as they walked up to the hokage's office.

"Hanako, the Hokage is the leader of Konoha" Akane smiling. Hanako looked at Akane quietly, her 4 year old brain trying to process this information. Akane laugh quietly as they reached the hokage's door.

"Hanako listen to me, I need you to be quiet, it's extremely important that you don't utter a sound" Akane said quietly. Hanako nodded looking into Akane's eyes.

Akane knocked on the door. A loud voice told her to enter. Akane and Hanako enter the office. The man behind the desk watched Akane in mild surprise.

"Hokage-sama I" Akane started but stopped when the 3rd hokage raised a hand to silence her.

"No need for apologizing Akane, I know why you left and why you are back" he said. Akane bowed her head.

"Hokage-sama, please I wouldn't have come back unless I needed help, I'm begging you Hokage-sama, please…help me" Akane pleaded.

"Akane, you know that this is a sanctuary for you and your family" The hokage reminded her. The 25 year old looked up at the hokage. She smiled.

"Thank you Hokage-sama" she said. He smiled.

"I only have one regret, your old home was burn down in a fire years ago, you will need a place to stay" he informed her. Akane didn't reply. Her old home…it was gone.

"Akane you know this means your off missions for 7 months" the hokage told her. Akane nodded feeling Hanako's small hand take her own.

"I understand" she replied quietly.

"You will need a place to stay" the 3rd said watching Akane. She smiled.

'Hatake Kakashi, is he here?" she asked suddenly. Akane missed her old teammate dearly.

"He should be coming into my office any moment" the hokage admitted. Akane squeezed Hanako's hand. Hanako smiled up at Akane. The seconds ticked away at a maddeningly slow pace. Akane's head jerked toward the door as a loud knocking filled the room.

"Enter" the hokage said.

* * *

Kakashi and Akane's meeting will have to wait til next time sorry folks. I'm a bit rusty when it comes to Naruto fanfic D: I'll work on it. R&R


End file.
